Kingdom Hearts: My Will
by Rain Megami
Summary: I wondered what would have happend if Roxas had died instead of Xion, what would happen to her? This is what I think could happen... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Day 1: Farewell To A Dear Friend

Ahem...yes...hi everyone! -Sweatdrops as crickets chirp.- Yeah...I haven't updated any of my stories...I can understand your blood thirsty rage...trust me I can...anyway...I have no ideas for my other stories, my brain hates me, a lot. I've fallen into a Kingdom Hearts state of mind currently and have a few ideas for some stories...-Backs away from the pitchforks and torches.- Hey hey hey! Kill the authoress and stories can't get updated! Anyway...this stories main pairing is Axel/Xion, why? Because it's awesome! And if I get ANY messages saying that Xion is a Mary Sue I will blacklist you! I mean it! So ummmm...enjoy! -Hides behind Axel.-

* * *

_I wake from my sleep and face the day..._

Xion felt a stinging behind her eyes, which according to Axel meant that you were about to cry. But how could she? She was a Nobody, a being without emotions. However, right now she felt like her world was collapsing all around her. How could this have happened? This wasn't what was supposed to happen! It wasn't...

"Roxas...Roxas...please...don't go...please..."

Xion pleaded to the blonde haired boy in her arms, holding him carefully like he was about to shatter into a million pieces. Her best friend, Roxas, lay dieing in her arms. Roxas gave Xion a weak smile and laughed a bit.

"Sorry Xion...but...I don't really have a choice now..."

Xion's sapphire eyes filled with tears, a sob leaving her throat from her friends words.

"You can't die Roxas! You can't! It wasn't supposed to be you! It was supposed to be me! I was supposed to die! Not you! Never you..."

Yes, Xion knew what was going to happen, and she had accepted it. She had a power that no one else knew about but herself, she had the gift of Foresight. Sometimes, Xion would have visions of the future and even more rarely, visions of the past. It happened very rarely though. A few days ago Xion had had a disturbing vision. One where she was brainwashed and fought against Roxas until he killed her.

Of course, she had been terrified, she didn't want to die, not yet. But she eventually came to terms with her fate and accepted it. On the day she was going to meet with Xemnas, Axel had stopped her and dragged her into a mission that Roxas was supposed to be on with him, but according the the red head he had vanished. The mission took up most of the day, but Xion was still confident that it would happen. Before she went she decided to spend a little time in Twilight Town, to relive the times she spent with Axel and Roxas.

So, imagine her surprise when she had came face to face with Roxas and the boy had tried to kill her! Having no other choice Xion fought as hard as she could until she finally defeated Roxas, the boy lying in her arms.

"Xion...I knew this would happen...and I didn't want it to be you..."

Xion was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him in shock.

"But...but how? I saw it in a vision! How could you have known..."

Xion trailed off as she saw a smile come across Roxas' face.

"You're not the only one...who can have visions...Xion...I saw what happened...and...I ditched Axel...so he would take you and confronted Xemnas...and he brainwashed me instead...I'm sorry I tried to kill you Xion...but...you're safe now..."

More tears rolled down Xion's face as she listened to Roxas talk.

"Roxas...you're such an idiot! How could you...I was completely fine with dieing! You...you can't go...Axel needs you! I need you! Please Roxas..."

Roxas weakly lifted a hand and gently touched Xion's face.

"You'll both be fine...y'know...Axel really likes you...he told me so once."

Despite the situation Xion felt her face heat up, in reality she felt a strong attraction towards the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"B-but Roxas...we can't feel...Xemnas said..."

Xion was cut off by a furious Roxas.

"Xemnas lied! We may not have Hearts but we can still feel...he just wants to make sure that we follow his every order..."

Roxas' blue eyes, which had been furious before quickly softened as he looked at Xion.

"Listen Xion...you can't go back to the Organization...they'll kill you...find Riku...he'll help you..."

Xion sniffled and let out a hiccup.

"R-Roxas...what's going to happen to you? Are you going to b-be ok?"

The blond haired boys eyes fluttered shut for a moment before Xion shook him awake again, her panic having reached ten fold when his eyes closed.

"I'll...go back to Sora...Naminé will untangle the rest of his memories from me and set them right...I'll be fine..."

The black haired girl was silent for a few moments before she spoke in a soft voice.

"I'll have to go too...I still have some of Sora's memories...he'll need those to wake up..."

As soon as Xion finished speaking Roxas placed a finger on her right temple and she gasped as she began to feel Sora's memories being pulled from her mind.

"Roxas! No! What are you doing?"

Roxas just smiled at his friends shocked face.

"I'm...taking Sora's memories from you...into me...this way you can be free...don't worry though...you'll still have your memories as you...as Xion. You're going to be fine..."

Xion remained silent until she felt the last memory slip out of her head and into Roxas, his hand dropping down heavily. He let out a sigh and to Xion's horror, began to vanish right before her eyes.

"Roxas! No! Wait! Please don't do this! Please! Please! Don't!"

Roxas just shook his head as his body began to fade away.

"You'll be fine...Xion. Please stay safe...for me. And...tell Axel that I'm sorry I ditched him on that mission..."

Xion hugged Roxas close to her and nodded her head.

"I will. I promise I will..."

With one last smile Roxas completely vanished from her arms. Xion was startled when she heard something clink on the ground and picked up a delicate chain that had Roxas' Twilight Thorn charm on it. It took a few moments for the reality of the situation to hit her and when it did, Xion doubled over in agony and began to scream in despair over and over again.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Xion's voice gave out and she just lay curled up in a ball while clutching Roxas' charm to her chest. She was worn out from the fight, blood loss, and emotional pain that she couldn't even move. If a Heartless came along Xion wouldn't have had the will to move, even if she wasn't so tired.

The black haired girl let out a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes, praying to whatever deity that was out there to kill her and end her miserable existence. Xion nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone running to her and gasp before picking her up gently.

"Xion...Xion...are you okay? What happened?"

Xion opened her eyes slowly and saw that the person who held her was none other than Riku. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel his concern for her coming off of him in waves.

"Roxas...I...he..."

Xion voice was cracked and raspy from all the screaming she had done.

"Attacked me...n-not his fault...had no choice...d-defended myself...k-killed him..."

Riku was stunned into silence when Xion suddenly bursts into tears.

"Sorry...sorry...so sorry...Axel...I'm sorry..."

She kept muttering over and over to herself. Riku held her until she cried herself to sleep then stood up and began to walk towards the Old Mansion where she could rest properly and get her wounds healed.

After that, Riku would go and have a serious talk with Naminé, he had a feeling that she knew what happened.

* * *

And...cut! Wow...that's such a sad beginning...-Hides behind Axel away from the murderous Roxas fans.- Ummm...yeah...I'm not sure if I'll bring Roxas back or not...I'll have to think about it! I don't hate Roxas! I like him! I do! It's a part of the plot though! Yes...I did make some things up...no I will not take crap from anyone about it. Axel WILL appear in the next chapter! Bye-bye!

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Day 2: Conversations

Here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Oh, and if you want to see some REALLY good AkuShi fanfics check out The Genius Mage Divine Wolfe's stories! Her AkuShi fanfictions are very good!

* * *

_That I have to hope to reach you someday..._

Naminé looked worriedly at the still form of Xion who was laying on a bed in the mansion, bandaged from what seemed to be head to toe. Naminé had the biggest shock when she felt Roxas return to Sora, with the memories that Xion had held no less! Then, Riku came back carrying an injured Xion in his arms telling the blonde haired girl what Xion had told him. Quickly getting some Potions, Naminé explained to Riku how she felt Roxas return with the rest of Sora's memories. She wasn't sure how the Keyblader had managed to do it, but he had.

Naminé was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Xion begin to move on the bed. Almost like a ghost the artist glided over to Xion and placed a cool hand on her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. Xion seemed disoriented for a few moments before her sapphire eyes locked onto Naminé's face.

"Na...mi...né...?"

Her voice was weak and Naminé grabbed a glass of cold water from the table beside the bed, propping Xion up so the girl could drink. Her throat parched, Xion quickly drank the water and sighed in relief. Naminé sat down beside her and patted the hand that held the Twilight Thorn charm in a death grip.

"Xion...can you tell me what happened? I need to know...but please. Don't push yourself. You lost a lot of blood. Take it easy, okay?"

Xion nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"A few days ago...I had a v...vision...that Xemnas would brainwash me and f-force me to fight against Roxas, where he would eventually kill me...I was upset for a while but I accepted it...it turns out that Roxas had th-the same vision too...and he ditched Axel on a mission, forcing me to go and...he confronted Xemnas...he was brainwashed instead and attacked me...I...I had to fight him...and I k-killed him...I didn't want to Naminé...it should have been me...not him..."

Naminé's eyes grew sad as she heard Xion explain what had happened.

"Wh-what am I going t-to do now Naminé? I can't go back to the Organization...they'll kill me..."

After thinking for a few minutes Naminé finally smiled softly at the other girl.

"You can stay here with Riku and I and help Riku protect Sora until he wakes up. After that...I'm not so sure. But for right now, get some sleep."

Xion nodded wearily and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep as Naminé watched over her.

* * *

However, unknown to the two females another discussion was going on in a different part of the mansion, one between Riku and DiZ.

"This is a most curious turn of events..."

DiZ muttered after hearing what Riku had told him. The silver haired boy nodded in agreement.

"I agree. No doubt the Organization, once learning she's still alive will come after her. We have to protect her-"

Riku was cut off by a sharp glare from DiZ.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow it! Xion is a Nobody! They have no right to exist! She must be eliminated as soon as possible!"

Riku swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Kill Xion? The girl he came to recognize as a little sister?

"Kill...her?"

DiZ looked at the shocked Riku like he was an idiot.

"Of course! And after Naminé is done restoring Sora's memories she will be eliminated as well. Nobodies are abominations to nature."

At that, Riku felt like someone had dunked him in ice cold water. Kill Naminé too? That couldn't happen! He was beginning to have feelings of attraction towards the petite blond. Before Riku knew what he was doing he had summoned Soul Eater and was pointing it at DiZ.

"No! I won't let you kill two innocent girls! They have done nothing to you!"

DiZ let out a harsh laugh.

"Riku Riku Riku...they cannot live, Nobodies are not supposed to exist...besides, wasn't it Naminé who destroyed Sora's memories? And didn't Xion attack you?"

Riku felt his blood boil as DiZ continued to speak. Only now he realized how deep DiZ's hatred and lust for revenge ran.

"May I remind you that Naminé was FORCED to take apart Sora's memories and Xion, she's just been a puppet in all of this! Neither have the right to die!"

Riku said in an icy cold voice. The older mans amber eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Riku.

"You are making a mistake Riku...stop now and I will overlook this."

Suddenly Riku lunged forward and slashed one of the mans arms with Soul Eater, a large gash appearing from the strike. Riku growled angrily at DiZ who was stunned from the attack.

"Get the Hell out of here and away from Naminé and Xion before I decide to use Soul Eater to slice out your voice box!"

DiZ looked Riku with furious eyes for a few moments then silently opened a Dark Portal. Making the decision that fighting with Riku right now would be like going against a rabid wolf, stupid and suicidal.

"Very well. But this isn't the last time you will see me Riku, I promise you that."

And with those parting words DiZ vanished through the Dark Portal. As soon as DiZ left Riku dismissed his sword and took a deep breath, turning around to see a worried Naminé running to him.

"Riku! I heard shouting! What happened? Are you alright? Where's DiZ?"

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the frantic girl down before speaking.

"DiZ left. It turns out that he was planning on killing Xion as soon as he could...and...he was going to kill you as soon as you finished restoring Sora's memories."

Naminé's hand flew out to her mouth to stifle a horrified gasp.

"I...I knew that DiZ didn't like Nobodies...but I never thought that he would..."

A few tears fell from her eyes and Riku drew the artist into a hug.

"It's alright Naminé...I'll protect you and Xion...I swear on my soul...speaking of which, how is Xion?"

Naminé sucked in a breath and pulled Riku over to a table.

"You might want to sit down for this..."

Riku sat down and listened carefully as Naminé began to tell him of Roxas' sacrifice to help Xion.

* * *

Xemans was...displeased. That was sure. Instead of having one powerful Keyblade wielder they now had none! Roxas had been defeated by Xion and the girl had vanished soon afterwards. Looking around the room where meetings were held, Xemnas let a scowl come across his face. Himself, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, and Luxord where all that remained of the Organization. Xemnas managed to calm himself by remembering that it wouldn't remain that way for long, Xemnas had a plan to use the power of Darkness to resurrect all of the fallen members, besides Roxas who was now rejoined with Sora.

"So...now what? Where do we go from here?"

Was the question that came from Xaldin.

"Che, what do you think? We continue as always!"

Xigbar replied to Xaldin as he slouched in his seat, appearing relaxed as always.

"You are right II, but however, it seems that fate has dealt us a poor hand at the moment."

Luxord spoke as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands.

"Does this mean that we get even more duties now?"

Demyx asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that that wasn't the case. He winced as Saïx shot him a furious glare.

"What do you think? I will see to it that YOU get triple duties from now on! There will be no more slacking from you, IX!"

During this, Axel was completely silent.

Xemnas raised a hand which put a halt to the one-sided argument between Saïx and Demyx.

"Now is not the time to fight among ourselves. Worry not, I have a plan. By using the power of Darkness I shall resurrect our fallen comrades."

Axel flinched slightly as he heard Xemnas say that, but luckily no one seemed to notice.

"Resurrect everyone? As if!"

Xigbar exclaimed, wondering if their boss had finally flipped his lid. Of course, that remark set Saïx off, who was always ready to defend Xemnas.

"How **dare** you speak to the Superior that way! I should gouge out your remaining eye for that remark!"

Again, Xemnas raised his hand to silence the fighting.

"I assure you II, it is possible. The only one that will not rejoin us is XIII, since he has already reunited with the Keyblade Master."

Demyx, who had been playing with the zipper on his coat spoke up.

"What about Marluxia and Larxene? They're traitors."

A murmur ran throughout the room. Demyx had made a good point, for once.

"Not to worry. I have already found a way to make sure that XI and XII do not betray us again."

Xemnas turned his cold gaze to Axel who had been silent the entire time.

"VIII you are instructed to find Xion. If she does not agree to come back with you, kill her."

Axel flinched slightly at the order that Xemnas gave him.

"Of course."

Nodding his head he teleported out of the room and into his room. He took only two things, a Sea-salt ice cream stick with the word 'WINNER' on it and a delicate light purple sea shell. Putting both things in his pockets, Axel made a Dark Portal and stepped through it.

He had every intention of finding Xion. But he had no intention on killing her.

Or ever returning to the Organization.

* * *

Oooooh! Intense! I've always hated DiZ! Ansem was ok but as DiZ he's a revenge obsessed crazed-up fruit-loop! Awww...Riku and Naminé! Another one of my fave couples! And...it seems like Axel is hiding something when it comes to the members who have been killed! What could it possibly be? Only I know! Hehehe... Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	3. Day 3: Lost And Found

Here's chapter three! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far! It makes me happy! Help to spread the AkuShi! Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

_I cannot go on, take other steps..._

Axel let out a sigh as he looked at Twilight Town from the Clock Tower. Ever since he got here he had combed the entire city looking for Xion, but no such luck. Eventually night had come and even though he wanted to keep looking for her he was exhausted and ended up falling asleep on the Clock Tower. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair in frustration. He had basically turned the town inside out looking for the sapphire eyed girl....the next step was to start to burn things...

Axel shook his head rapidly to get rid of that last thought. Before Roxas and Xion had joined the Organization he had taken the term 'pyro' to a whole new level. He would burn literally anything he could get his hands on. While the other members had been pissed at him Xemnas said it was a side effect of his powers. But, after Roxas and Xion had come he gradually began to stop until he only burned things out of extreme frustration. He wouldn't be honoring Roxas if he started down that path again.

Axel's green eyes narrowed angrily. Where the Hell could Xion be?! After that fight she should still be too injured to move on her own! Calming himself down Axel took a deep breath and began to focus on finding Xion.

Now, every Nobody had their own way of tracking people. Like, Zexion with his sense of smell. Or Xaldin, he could hear peoples voices on the wind. Or Lexaeus, he could feel peoples movements through the earth. Axel could track somebody by their life source, their soul or 'inner fire' you could say. And every ones felt different, Xion's felt like a rain shower on a spring day. Axel was grateful that there weren't many people living in Twilight Town because he was able to find the girl quickly and he began to follow the energy.

* * *

Xion quietly ate the food that Naminé had brought her because according to her 'Riku even burns water'. The thought of calm and cool Riku freaking out at realising the water he was boiling was starting to burn to had brought a smile to her face. Xion tried to sit up straighter but winced as the stitches on her sides protested. The fight against Roxas had been a very brutal one and even with the potions that Naminé had given her she still needed to heal the old fashioned way.

_**'I hope that Axel is okay...'**_

Xion thought sadly as she nibbled on her toast. She jerked her head up when she heard a loud crash from downstairs and shouting soon after. Her curiosity overcoming her, Xion lifted herself out of her bed and began her way downstairs.

* * *

It hadn't taken Axel very long to find where Xion's energy was coming from. Following it he had come across the Old Mansion. Focusing in on the people inside he found that not only was Naminé in there but Riku, the boy who had talked to Xion, and three dormant energies where there as well as Xion's. Axel's thoughts immediately turned to the worst possible scenario and he kicked open the gates before summoning his chakrams and busting the front door down.

"Knock knock, anybody home?"

Axel didn't have to wait long for somebody to confront him for Riku appeared out of a Dark Portal and scowled at the sight of the man, quickly summoning Soul Eater.

"What the Hell do you think your doing here?!"

Usually, Axel liked to toy around before he began to fight but not today, he was dead set on finding Xion and woe to anyone who dared get in his way.

"Xion. I know she's here. I can sense her. I swear, if you've hurt her I will burn you within an inch of your life then gut you with my chakrams."

Axel grinned when he saw the silver haired boy flinch slightly from his gruesome threat.

"You will not pass."

Just when Axel was about to carry through his threat a quiet voice stopped him cold.

"Axel?"

* * *

Slowly and painfully making her way downstairs Xion was shocked to see Axel of all people going up against Riku. Before they could start to kill each other Xion decided to make herself known.

"Axel?"

Upon hearing Xion say his name Axel stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to see a bandaged Xion.

"Xion..."

Axel dismissed his chakrams and quickly made his way over to Xion before Riku could stop him. Xion's eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around Axel in a hug, ignoring her wounds which screamed in protest at the sudden movement.

"Axel! You're okay! You're ok! I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...Roxas...h-he attacked me...I h-had no choice...I'm so sorry...I d-didn't want to...I swear I didn't!"

Xion, who was now crying at this point was comforted as Axel wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and soothed her as she continued to cry, completely ignoring the death glare Riku was giving him.

Luckily, before Riku could try to attack the fire weilder Naminé came in from another room and smiled when she saw Axel.

"Axel! What a pleasant surprise!"

Naminé quickly made her way over to Riku and manged to get him to lower the arm holding Soul Eater with a gentle touch of her hand.

Axel looked up breifly to give the fair skinned girl one of his famous smirks.

"Nice to see you as well, been taking care of Xion?"

Naminé smiled and nodded.

"Of course! In fact it was Riku who found her and brought her here. She safe here with us-"

Naminé was cut off by a still suspicious Riku.

"What are you doing here?!"

The red head shot Riku a venomous glare before he began to speak.

"I was sent to find Xion and if she didn't agree to come back I was supposed to kill her."

Naminé put a hand on Riku's shoulder to stop him from lunging at Axel, sensing that he had more to say.

"But, I was like 'fuck that' and left, for good. I was gonna find Xion and take her somewhere safe. Buuuuuut since she's here I think I'll stick around and do whatever."

Naminé nodded and kicked Riku's shin so he didn't say anything.

"It would be wonderful to have you around! This mansion isn't immune to Heartless threats so your help would be wonderful. I'm restoring Sora's memories here and it'll take a while before he wakes back up but you and Xion can stay as long as you want. However, Xion is still recovering so if you could bring her back up to her room and stay with her that would be great."

Axel nodded and carefully picked up a sniffling Xion in bridal-style.

"No prob. I'll protect the fair Maiden. You just focus on getting the hero's brain straight."

With a wink Axel vanished up the stairs to avoid the bomb known as 'Over-protective Riku'.

* * *

"Grrrr...I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Naminé, he's a part of the Organization! How are you sure that he won't just take Xion by force!"

After dragging Riku down to the Pod Room, Naminé had been listening to the silver haired boy rant for five minutes and now she decided was the best time to cut in.

"Axel is fine Riku. He's the one that helped me escape from Castle Oblivion. He could have stopped me but he just stood aside and let me run. Plus, Axel cares for Xion immensely, he'll protect her until the day he dies."

Riku stopped pacing and looked at Naminé.

"You make it sound like..."

Naminé giggled and nodded her head.

"Oh yes, Axel really likes Xion, a lot."

Sensing that Riku was about to start another rant against Axel, Naminé stood up and hugged Riku.

"Don't worry Riku, Axel is fine. But....if and that's a might big if, if he does something you may hurt him."

Riku let out a sigh and hugged Naminé.

"Alright Nami, I'll listen to you."

* * *

Yay! Axel and Xion are reunited once again! And Riku's acting like the over-protective big brother. So cute! I kind of see Naminé being a lot like Aerith, very calm and collected and not easy to make mad and stuff. I know Xion is being kinda depressing and stuff but she has the right to be after having to put up with all the crap that she went through AND being forced to kill her friend to protect herself. She WILL get better though! So stay tuned! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	4. Day 8: Healing Axel's Style

With great pleasure I present to all of you chapter four of My Will! On with the show!

* * *

_'Cause my ways not easy to go!_

Over the next few days Axel divided his time into talking to and comforting Xion, chatting with Naminé, killing Heartless that got into or to close to the mansion, and bothering Riku with overly girlie nicknames. The first time that Xion heard Axel call Riku 'Twinkle-toes' she almost popped her stitches laughing.

As for Xion, she was doing okay. Having Axel there really helped. While waiting for her wounds to heal Riku managed to set up a T.V. and video player in her room and find some old movies for her to watch. She would also read books from the mansions huge library. Xion's favorite type of movies were fairy tales and ones that ended with a happily ever after. Her favorite among the movies that Riku had given her was 'Anastasia'. She found herself watching it over and over again.

Xion hummed along with the happy music at the end of the movie when Anastasia and Dimitri where reunited. It always made her happy to see them get their happily ever after.

_**'I wonder if I could ever be like Anastasia...and have a happy ending...'**_

She thought to herself.

_**'Riku would make a good Marie, so overprotective! Naminé...hmmm...I guess she could be Sophie. Roxas could be Vladimir. Xemnas would definitely be Rasputin with Demyx as Bartok. Axel....he would be a good Dimitri...'**_

Xion blushed as she thought of herself as Anastasia and Axel as Dimitri but quickly shook the thought out of her head when the ending theme began to play.

* * *

Axel strolled down one of the many hallways in the mansion with a smirk on his face, having successfully bothered Riku again. Apparently the silver haired boy didn't like the nickname 'Rainbow Sparkles', not like it mattered to Axel. The red head was about to pass by Xion's room when he heard music coming from inside and heard Xion singing.

_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing.  
At the beginning with you."_

He recognized the lyrics, everyone in the mansion did since Xion was obsessed with the movie the song came from. Not being able to resist a chance to make the black haired girl laugh he opened the door and began to sing the next part.

* * *

Xion was startled when Axel suddenly burst into her room and with a cheesy grin, began to sing the next lines in the song.

**"No one told me I was going to find you.  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart!"**

Xion giggled and joined in with the next lines.

_**"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me.  
This is the start!"**_

Axel tried to bow gracefully but ended up almost falling flat on his face, stumbling over and landed on his butt next to Xion's bed, making an okay sign with his fingers joined with her for the chorus.

_**"And life is a road that I wanna keep going!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you."**_

Xion smiled and blushed when Axel got to his feet and took one of her hands to kiss it like a gentleman, something that Riku proclaimed Axel would be if it was a sign of the Apocalypse. Xion pushed herself up a bit more and sang the next part in the song.

_"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure..."_

**"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true..."**

Axel sang as he poked Xion's forehead with one of his fingers.

_**"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future.  
At the beginning with you!"**_

Xion shoved the bed covers off of her body, dressed in a black tee shirt and black pants, and got out of the bed to grab Axel's hands and begin to carefully dance to the music. Not seeing anything wrong if Xion moved just a little, Axel grasped her hands and joined her.

**_"And life is a road that I wanna keep going!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you!"_**

* * *

Humming, Naminé made her way to Xion's room while Riku carried a tray with food for Xion, this being his punishment for trying to slice off Axel's hair with Soul Eater earlier. Riku grummbled unhappily at the situation while Naminé sighed.

"Riku...you have to learn to ignore Axel. He enjoys bothering people but he means no harm."

"Yeah yeah yeah....as you keep telling me."

Naminé giggled and hit Riku's arm playfully.

"You're so uptight Mr. Over protective!"

Riku's pale face turned a bright pink.

"I am not over-"

Riku cut himself off when they came to Xion's room to see said girl and Axel singing, dancing and just having a good time. The silver haired boy opened his mouth to start yelling at Axel for letting Xion out of bed but was hushed by Naminé who thought that it was cute.

* * *

Both Nobodies were completely oblivious to their audience as they continued.

_**"Knew there was somebody, somewhere!  
A new love in the dark!  
Now I know my dream will live on!  
I've been waiting so long!  
Nothings gonna tear us apart!"**_

Xion giggled like crazy when Axel dipped her dramatically.

_**"And life is a road that I wanna keep going!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you!"**_

Naminé clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily while Riku scowled childishly.

_**"Yeah!"**_

**_"Life is a road that I wanna keep going on!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going!"_**

Axel gently twirled Xion while she sang the next part.

_"Starting out on a journey.."_

Then they both joined again to sing the last part.

**_"Life is a road that I wanna keep going!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!  
In the end I wanna be standing!  
At the beginning....with you...."_**

When they ended Naminé began to clap while the two dancers turned to see said girl and Riku standing at the door. Confident as always, Axel gave a deep, dramatic bow while Xion blushed crazily and slipped back into bed, sensing Riku's disapproval.

"Wow Axel! I never knew that you could sing!"

Naminé exclaimed as she walked into the room. Seeing this as a perfect chance to piss Riku off Axel winked and smirked.

"Babe, there's a lot that you don't know about me. Just say the word and I'll show you."

Axel had to duck out of the way when Riku launched a fork at his head and looked back to see the fork sink into the wall and stay there. Xion blinked and stared while Naminé whipped the tray out of Riku's hands.

"RIKU! You can go to the kitchen and get Xion a new fork!"

Scowling at a smug Axel, Riku turned on his heel and headed down the hall and to the kitchen.

Axel, of course, couldn't help but add one last quip.

"Man Nami, you got him whipped!"

Over Xion's laughter they clearly heard Riku shout.

"I'LL KILL YOU AXEL!"

"Riku! Kitchen! NOW!"

* * *

Xemnas sighed as he gazed around the empty meeting room. They has suffered yet another set back. While Xemnas had been successful in resurrecting all of the members who had been killed only one hadn't come back.

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer.

That, meant that he was still alive somewhere, despite Axel having reported that he had personally eliminated the slate haired boy.

Axel, he also hadn't been back for days so Xemnas was forced to announce that he was a traitor to the Organization.

Speaking of traitors...

Once Marluxia and Larxene had been brought back they had been restrained and thrown into the dungeon. The Savage Nymph wasn't hard to convince, all she wanted was to be able to use Demyx as her punching bag/torture toy whenever she wished.

Marluxia was more difficult to convince. So Xemnas decided to offer the Graceful Assassin something that he wouldn't be able to resist. Opening a Dark Portal, Xemnas stepped through it and it transported him to the dungeon. In one of the cells was Marluxia, chained to the wall and stripped of his power thanks to a spell on the chains.

Opening the cell Xemnas stepped in to be met by an icy, hate filled stare.

"So, what brings the all mighty 'Supierior' down to this dark dank hole in the wall?"

Marluxia spat angrily. Xemnas merely observed the defeated man for a few moments before beginning to speak.

"You have been very difficult XI...plotting a coup, intending to eliminate your superiors, aspiring to murder me and take over the Organization..."

With each accusation Marluxia's scowl grew deeper and deeper.

"However, I am willing to overlook your transgressions if you pledge your loyalty to me once again."

Marluxia spat at his feet.

"Never! I'd rather be eaten by the rats down here!"

"Ah yes...I figured your response would be something along those lines...however, if you do agree to my demands I shall give you the person you desire the most. Xion."

Marluxia gave Xemnas a bewildered look.

"What? How did you-"

Xemnas quickly cut Marluxia off.

"XI...do not take me for an idiot. I could see the way that you watched her before you were sent to Castle Oblivion. However, Xion has currently disappeared and we are looking for her as well as Axel. Should you or anyone else find her you are allowed to subdue her and bring her back where you may do whatever you please with her."

Marluxia thought for a few moments, his greed overcoming his common sense.

"Very well. I pledge my loyalty to you, Superior."

Sensing no deceit with a snap of his fingers the chains around Marluxia vanished and he stood up, following Xemnas through a Dark Portal with a sick and twisted smirk on his face.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I know that Riku is a bit OOC but I think being cooped up around Axel a lot could cause anyone to start to lose their cool. And yes, sexy Zexy is STILL alive! I love him too much for him to be dead in my fic! Marluxia is my least favorite character in KH and he's a TOTAL pervert! So I think he fits his role quite well. Bye! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	5. Day 13: Lost Memories

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating lately! On Tuesday I had a therapist appointment and yesterday I wasn't feeling well...I'm home today 'cause my throat is kill me and I think I'm coming down with Strep Throat....fun fun fun...Anyways! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_No, even I do really wanna see you..._

Xemnas was outside, gazing up at the half completed Kingdom Hearts that floated above the castle. He was dead set against Naminé untangling Sora's memories and had a plan, if it didn't stop her, it would at least slow her down. After doing some experiments on a pureblood Heartless known as a Massive Possessor, it had been modified to help with his current plan. Xemnas let a smirk come across his face, this plan couldn't fail. It was full proof.

* * *

Xion was watching Riku chase Axel around after the red head had pulled a prank on him. She laughed when Axel pulled a rude face at Riku which just made him even more mad.

A few days ago Axel had stumbled across a Moogle in Twilight Town and used all of his Munny (which wasn't a lot) to buy some potions for Xion. After drinking them most of Xion's wounds had disappeared, now she only had cuts and bruises on her which weren't serious.

"To slow Lemon Sprinkles!"

Axel taunted as Riku continued to try and hit him with Soul Eater. Just as Riku was about to shout something in reply, a scream echoed through out the mansion and they all froze, there was only one other person in the mansion.

"Naminé!!"

Riku shot through the door and ran down to the Pod Room where Naminé was currently, Axel and Xion hot on his heels.

* * *

When Xion stepped into the Pod Room and gasped at what she saw. Heartless where everywhere, Xion recognized them as Possessors, Shadows, and Neo Shadows. Xion was about to jump into the fray when Axel stopped her.

"Stay here Xion! You're not ready to fight yet!"

Before Xion could protest Axel summoned his chakrams and joined Riku in destroying the Heartless. The black haired girl spotted Naminé, who was thankfully unharmed and ran over to her.

"Naminé! Naminé! Are you okay?!"

Naminé's eyes snapped to Xion and she grabbed onto her arm.

"Xion! I don't know what happened! They just suddenly appeared and attacked me! I..."

The artist trailed off as she looked at the Pods and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no..."

Following Naminé's gaze Xion saw a Massive Possessor hovering over the pod that Sora was resting in, wincing when she felt the other females nails dig into her skin.

Acting on pure instinct Xion ripped herself away from Naminé's grip and summoned the Kingdom Key. Digging around in one of her pockets she pulled out a different Keychain, the one for Leviathan. Leviathan was the best Keyblade to use against flying and floating Heartless, in her opinion.

Clipping on the Keychain, her Keyblade changed and she charged at the Heartless with an angry battle cry.

_**'Roxas sacrificed himself for me! He's in Sora now! I'll be damned before I let ANYTHING happen to them!'**_

Time seemed to slow down for Xion, only hearing her breathing as she leaped up and began to strike the Heartless.

_Left._ **Strike!** _Right._ **Strike!** _Left._ **Strike!** _Front flip three times._ **Strike! Strike! Strike!**  
_Left._ **Strike!** _Right._ **Strike!** _Left._ **Strike!** _Front flip three times._ **Strike! Strike! Strike!**

Xion repeated this combo four times before the Heartless vanished. Xion landed back on her feet heavily, sapphire eyes darting from side to side, ready to take on the Possessors that spawn from a Massive Possessor. Xion was shocked and confused when she didn't see any and by this time, Riku and Axel had dispatched the rest of the Heartless.

Axel came over to her and gently guided the keyed up girl to the table where Naminé was sitting and had her sit down in a chair. Xion let out a breath and dismissed her Keyblade. Naminé was sitting across from Xion and trembling while Riku knelt beside her and tried to calm the poor girl down. Axel was the first one to break the silence.

"What the heck was that? That Massive Possessor...it couldn't have been a normal one. I mean, it went after the catatonic hero and when Xion keyed it's sorry ass no Possessors came from it...what gives?"

Naminé remained silent for a few moments before taking a shuddering breath.

"Th-that wasn't a normal Massive Possessor I could tell....it...it took some of Sora's memories...I can't feel them here anymore..."

Axel put his warm hands on Xion's shoulders as the girl tensed up.

"This has Xemnas' slimy hands all over it. He was always doing some sort of whacked up experiment on Heartless."

Axel told them as he rubbed Xion's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

"Where are Sora's memories now Naminé?"

Xion asked in a quiet voice. Closing her eyes Naminé concentrated on finding the lost memories. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes.

"When you destroyed the Massive Possessor, Xion. Sora's stolen memories were scattered across nearly all of the worlds he's been to. They are extremely important memories, Sora needs them to wake up. Someone will have to go and get them. Someone who has a close connection to Sora."

Axel brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well...Naminé can't do it. She needs to stay here. And Vanilla Thunder over there can't go either, he needs to stay here to protect Naminé..."

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to look at Xion when she spoke up.

"Absolutely not! It's not safe! I will not allow it!"

"Actually...Xion would be the best person to go."

Riku looked at Naminé, even though his eyes were hidden she could still tell he was shocked.

"But Naminé..."

"No. Xion is the best person to go. She was made from Sora's memories so she can find them easily...plus, once she finds them Xion can act as a medium for the memories. She can absorb them and bring them back to me so I can extract them and give them back to Sora."

Xion nodded.

"I'll do it. Anything to help Sora...and Roxas."

Axel ruffled Xion's hair with a grin.

"And if it makes Pixie Pom-Pom feel better I'll go with her. I'm not about to let one of my best friends go on an adventure without me!"

Xion giggled and smiled.

"Why thank you, my knight in shining armour."

Sensing that Riku was about to start another rant Naminé silenced him with a kick.

"You two should go and rest now. Tomorrow morning come back here, I should have some more information then. Oh, and please wear the clothes we bought from the town. Your cloaks will attract too much attention."

With a nod Axel helped Xion up and supported her as they walked back to her room. Leaving Naminé to talk to an unhappy Riku.

* * *

Xemnas rested his chin on his hand as he thought. He was currently in the Chamber of Rest. He came there to be alone and talk with his friend. This wasn't how he thought his plan would play out but it was still doable. He would send a member to each world that the others would go to and have them keep them from getting Sora's memory while having them get Xion as well.

The silver haired man turned his amber gaze to the armour and Keyblade that rested in the chamber.

"I think that this plan shall be successful. What do you think?"

The room was silent, not that it was unusual. His friend refused to talk to him most of the time and when they did, they mostly just insulted him and cursed him out with every swear that they knew.

"Silent again are we? No matter, I am confident that this plan shall work. We shall reclaim XIV and use her to complete Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas smirked when one sentence scalded the air with pure venom.

_"I hate you!"_

Thinking he was alone Xemnas merely chuckled at the statement.

However, outside the Chamber was Xigbar, listening to every word spoken.

* * *

Naughty naughty Xigbar! Eavesdropping is a bad hobby! I know you're all probably wondering the same thing. 'Is the authoress really going to screw with the plot?' My answer is a big yes! My fanfic, my rules.

For when Xion went up against the Massive Possessor I used my game to get the combo as right as I could and studied how many times it would take to destroy that particular Heartless, don't worry, not every fight will be like that, I just wanted it to be like that because it was a dramatic moment for Xion. Leviathan is my fave Keyblade to use in the game, tis the best in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	6. Day 14: The First Memory

I finally finished the game last night and...and...the ending is so SAD!!!! -Bawls- It's so not fair!!!! Why did Nomura-Sensei have to kill Xion! And Axel! And Roxas! And Naminé! (Sorta...) -Sniffles- I feel a little better now that I ranted about it a bit...-Sniffles- I REALLY wished I owned KH! If I did Xion, Naminé, Axel, and Roxas would still be there! Zexion and Demyx too! And Xion and Axel would be together! And and and....-Xion and Axel move the hysterical authoress away before she can hurt anyone-

Xion: -Ahem- Sorry about that everyone! Rain's just a little more upset than usual on account of her being sick as well...

Axel: Or she's just finally lost it...

Xion: -Hits Axel with Oathkeeper- Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Axel: What the Hell did I do?!

* * *

_I need to take my time...._

After the Heartless attack Xion and Axel went to bed soon after while Naminé and Riku joined them after about a half an hour. It was now about 3:00 Am and in Xion's room the girl was whimpering and thrashing in her sleep. It would seem that she's having a nightmare but she was really having a vision, and it wasn't a good one.

Dream/Past Vision

Like in all of her visions Xion could only watch from the sidelines as it occurred, she looked transparent, like a ghost. In this vision she was standing on the Clock Tower next to Vision-Roxas who was watching the sunset alone.

"Xion...what am I going to do? That vision had to be true...but I don't want to kill you...."

Vision-Roxas talked to himself while Xion watched.

_"Roxas! Roxas! I'm right here!"_

Of course Vision-Roxas couldn't hear her.

"Xemnas wants only one Keyblade Wielder...Xion...or me..."

Vision-Roxas looked at the sunset again then stood up and sighed.

"Well....it seems that Xion is going to be the last one standing..."

Vision-Roxas opened a Dark Portal and stepped through it, leaving Xion behind.

_"Roxas! Wait! Please don't do this!"_

The scene vanishes into black and when it cleared she was in The Castle That Never Was. Vision-Roxas was hiding behind a wall, he had been avoiding Vision-Axel all day, soon the red head would have no choice but to take Vision-Xion on his mission with him, since this particular mission needed a Keyblade Master present. Hearing footsteps Vision-Roxas sucked in his breath and peeked out from behind the wall to see who was coming.

Xion's eyes widened when she saw herself coming down the hallway, heading to Vision-Xemnas' office to meet her fate. Xion turned her head to see Vision-Roxas clench his fists and hiss.

"C'mon Axel....where the Hell are you?"

And as if Kingdom Hearts itself had heard Vision-Roxas, a Dark Portal had opened and Vision-Axel stepped through, running over to Vision-Xion.

"Xion! Xion! Hey! Wait up!"

Vision-Xion turned around and looked at Vision-Axel in shock.

"Axel...what is it? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Roxas today?"

Vision-Axel rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah...I know, but Blondie up and vanished. Couldn't find him anywhere so Saïx told me to get you."

Vision-Xion sighed and looked down.

"But...but I..."

"No buts! C'mon! We gotta go!"

Vision-Axel grabbed Vision-Xion and pulled her through the Portal. Xion looked down and hugged herself.

_"I can't beleive it...Roxas...he was so close...and...I didn't sense him...why did I go with Axel?! Why? Why? WHY?!"_

She cried out in remorse, hoping that the vision would end now, but it seemed that luck wasn't on her side for the vision continued. Vision-Roxas took a deep breath and started down the hallway again, Xion was forced to follow Vision-Roxas. Though she did her best not to by dragging her feet, it was no use.

Soon they came to Vision-Xemnas' office and Vision-Roxas knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Xion felt a shudder go down her spine, she never liked Xemnas at all, even his voice creeped her out. Vision-Roxas opened the door and stepped in, not able to hear Xion's desperate pleas for him to turn around and run. Vision-Xemnas looked up from some papers he was reading to look at Vision-Roxas.

"XIII, what brings you here? I'm sure that you were supposed to be on a mission with VIII today...."

Vision-Xemans talked like he had no idea what was going on, but the smirk on his face tipped Vision-Roxas off.

"Cut the crap Xemnas! I know what you're planning to do to Xion! And I won't let you!"

Vision-Roxas yelled angrily as his clenched his fists. Vision-Xemnas merely observed Vision-Roxas for a few moments before speaking again.

"I'm not sure exactly how you managed to figure this out XIII but however...we only need one Keyblader after all..."

Vision-Xemnas snapped his fingers and two Sorcerers appeared out of thin air and grabbed Vision-Roxas' arms, pinning them to his side and making him unable to use his Keyblade. Although this is what his plan was Vision-Roxas still struggled to make sure that Vision-Xemnas wasn't suspicious. Vision-Xemnas stepped over to Vision-Roxas and nodded.

"Yes, this shall work out much better....and if XIV absorbes you instead then there's no way that Sora will ever awaken. After all, he needs the memories that both you and XVI hold to wake up."

Vision-Roxas spat angrily at his feet.

"Go to Hell!"

Vision-Xemans summoned one of his Ethereal Blades.

"I don't think so."

And with that, Vision-Xemans knocked Vision-Roxas out with one blow of his Ethereal Blade and the scene faded to black, leaving Xion alone again.

_"Roxas...I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."_

Xion whispered as to her horror the blackness gave way to another scene. This time it was Vision-Roxas strapped in some sort of machine while Vision-Xemnas waited for him to wake up. Soon enough Vision-Roxas moaned and opened his eyes.

"So...you're awake."

Vision-Xemnas spoke as Vision-Roxas turned his gaze to him.

"Let me out of here! You won't get away with this you bastard!"

Vision-Xemnas let out a cold laugh and put his hand on a switch.

"And who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so. A few hours in this machine and you'll live for the sole purpose of destroying XIV."

Vision-Xemnas flipped the switch and two doors shut around Vision-Roxas, cutting him off from the rest of the world. Xion threw herself against the machine and banged on it with her fists, growing more and more hysterical when each time her hands just fazed through it.

_"Roxas! Roxas! ROXAS!!! Nooooo!!!"_

The final scene faded to black and left Xion alone, on her knees and sobbing.

End Dream/Vision

Xion shot up from her bed with a cry, tears falling down her cheeks and a cold sweat all over her body. She looked at the clock in her room to see that it was almost time for her to get up and curled into a ball.

"Roxas...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..."

* * *

Xion idled the hours away in her room until it was time for her and Axel to depart. Xion opened up the closet that was in her room and looked inside. Naminé and Riku had gone to the town about three days ago and bought some normal clothes for Xion and Axel.

The black haired girl reached inside and picked out her favorite items. Soon enough she was dressed in a pair of faded army-print cargo pants, a dark blue tee-shirt, a nice jean jacket, and some black sneakers. And of course around her neck she wore Roxas' twilight thorn charm. She had tried to give it to Axel but he would take it, saying that it was hers now.

Double checking her bag to make sure she had enough potions, ethers, and all of her Keychains she headed out and went down to the Pod Room.

* * *

Upon reaching the Pod Room Xion saw that everyone else was there and she couldn't help but blush when she saw what Axel was wearing. A red shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a black leather coat he was looking pretty good. Naminé saw Xion at the door and motioned her over with her hand.

"Okay...now that everyone is here I can tell you what else I know."

Xion looked at Naminé with rapt attention while Axel was only half listening, poking Riku as well to annoy him.

"As I said before, almost every world that Sora has been to now has an important memory of his in it. It seems that each memory has taken a form that fits into that certain world. Xion, you should be able to sense Sora's memory in each world. When you find it, touch it, and you will absorb the memory. But please be careful, there are still Heartless around and no doubt Xemnas will send Organization members to stop you. Oh, here, take these as well."

Xion tapped Axel's shoulder and they both took small charms that Naminé held out for them. Each charm was half of what appeared to be some sort of star shape.

"I made these from one of Sora's friends memories. In some worlds, you'll have to take on different forms to fit in. Make sure you keep them on you at all times. If you lose them you will lose the form you are in. Xion, I'm sure that you remember Agrabah?"

Xion nodded as she tucked her charm away in a pocket in her pants, Axel did the same.

"Yes, I do. I went there with Roxas a few times..."

Naminé nodded.

"Go there first...Sora has been there."

Axel opened a Dark Portal and when they were about to step inside Naminé said one more thing.

"Axel...please protect her."

Axel looked at Naminé and winked.

"No prob. No prob. I live to protect the Princess."

He said before pulling a blushing Xion into the portal with him.

* * *

A Dark Portal opened near the Palace gates and Axel and Xion stepped out. Xion grimaced and pulled her jacket off to tie around it around her waist before looking at Axel who didn't seem bothered by the heat.

"Aren't you hot Axel? It's got to be in the 90s!"

Axel just grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say? I can take the heat easily. Being fire and all."

Xion looked away, feeling stupid.

"Oh yeah..."

She blinked a few times and headed towards the passage that would take them to the Streets.

"I feel something! It must be Sora's memory!"

Axel quickly summoned his chakrams before following Xion.

"Alright! Lead the way!"

Xion lead them out of the city entirely to a place she recognized as the Sandswept Ruins. Her sapphire eyes quickly scanned the area before she saw something shining in the distance.

"I see it! That has to be it!"

Throwing all caution to the wind Xion raced across the sand while Axel quickly followed her, his eyes widening soon after.

"XION! Hit the ground!"

Hearing Axel's warning Xion quickly fell forward into the sand, hearing something sink into it right behind her. Xion raised her head and looked behind her, recognizing the knives that stuck out of the sand.

"Larxene..."

Hearing something whistling through the air Xion rolled to the side and got to her feet, narrowly missing a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Damn it...I missed."

Axel had caught up to Xion and was now standing in front of the girl protectively.

"Larxene...it gives me great displeasure of having to see you again."

Standing on one of the half buried ruins the Savage Nymph summoned more knives to her hands as she looked at the other two Nobodies.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of that smart mouth of yours, Axel. As much as I would LOVE to chat, I have orders and luckily, they include me causing you both as much pain as possible without killing you."

Not taking his gaze away from the deadly woman in front of them Axel spoke quietly to Xion.

"Run now, go get the hero's memory. I'll keep her distracted. Don't argue with me either. Just go."

Xion nodded and turned around, running as fast as she could towards the beacon of light. Larxene noticed Xion running for it and was about to strike her when she was knocked off her pearch by one of Axel's chakrams.

"Your fight is with me. Unless you're chicken."

Now sporting a gash in her side, Larxene looked furious.

"I'LL SHOW YOU CHICKEN!!! GET READY TO FRY!!!"

Larxene summoned powerful bolts of lightning from the sky, and so began her battle against Axel.

* * *

Xion ran as fast as she could across the desert, ignoring the sounds of fighting coming from behind her. She summoned Leviathan when she saw Heartless appear.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

Still running, Xion slashed through the Heartless until she reached her destination. Sucking in deep breaths Xion looked at Sora's memory. It was shining a light blue and had taken the form of a lamp. Tentatively Xion reached out and touched it with the tips of her fingers. Immediately the memory vanished into her and her eyes glazed over as the memory replayed in her head.

Sora's Memory

Sora stepped up to a glowing Keyhole and raised his Keyblade, a thin light came out of it and hit the Keyhole, with a loud 'click' the Keyholes light vanished and stopped anymore Heartless from getting through to the world.

End Sora's Memory

Xion came out of the memory and turned to see that the fight had taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Axel shot Larxene a furious look, the bitch had delivered a cheap shot to the back of his neck with a lightning attack and now the red-head could barely move with out at least one of his limbs going into convulsions.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Axel?"

Larxene taunted as she twirled one of her damned knives in her hand.

"It seems to me, Larxene, that you can't seem to beat anyone without having to resort to fighting dirty or cheap shots!"

He said with a smirk, jerking his head to the side before one of her knives could impale his head to the ground.

"Ugh...screw orders! I'll kill you now and take the bitch back with me, saves me a lot of trouble that way!"

"Who are you calling a bitch, you SLUT?!"

Axel and Larxene looked to the side to see Xion before Larxene was thrown away from Axel by a well aimed Aerora. The blond woman let out a shriek of pain when she landed on a sharp edge of a ruin, right on her wound. Larxene spit out blood and bared her teeth at them.

"You'll pay for that!"

Was all she said before she dragged herself into a Dark Portal and vanished. As soon as she left Xion dropped to her knees beside Axel with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Axel?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'm okay."

Axel tried to get up to reassure Xion that he was OK but his legs convulsed violently and he fell back down, Xion looking at him.

"Oh yes, you're the picture of health, that's why your legs collapsed from under you."

Axel scowled and stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Hahaha..."

Xion opened a Dark Portal and hooked her arms under Axel's dragging him.

"Hey hey hey! Watch it! Injured person here!"

"I can't help it that you're so heavy! So suck it up or I'll leave you here!"

"You wouldn't dare!!!"

"Try me Axel! I dare you!"

* * *

-Sniffles- I've decided to have some of my favorite characters help me open up each new chapter from now on, Xion will always be a regular.

Xion: -Waves to the audience-

Next time our other host shall be....-Drum roll- Zexion!

Axel: What?! Oh come on! Why can't I be here all the time!

Because, I have OTHER favorite characters and they deserve some love as well!

Axel: Xion gets to stay for every chapter!

That's because she's the star of my fanfic stupid!

Axel: Oh...right...

Xion:-Awkwardly comforting Axel- There there...we all know how moody Rain can be when she's sick... ^^'

And sorry about the crappy fight scene...I suck at fight scenes.

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	7. Day 15: A Fragile Chain

Hey everyone! I'm feeling much better now! I got over whatever pile-drove me into the ground. Like I promised, we have guests today! Please welcome our regular...Xion!

Xion: -Smiles and waves- Hello everyone!

And....Zexion!

Zexion: -Has his face buried in a book and is ignoring the world-

-Sweat drops- Oi...he looks like me when I get into a book...but we have a story to host dammit!!! -Stomps over to Zexion and snatches the book out of his hands, hitting him with it.-

Zexion: Ow! What was that for?

Moron! We're hosting a story here! I love to read as much as you do but we have duties dammit!

Zexion: -Sighs- As long as it ceases your consistent babbling, I shall do this degrading action.

Xion:-Looks confused while Rain fumes, understanding what he said-

Show some respect to the chick who buys the books!

Zexion: -Mumbles- I can't believe I'm one of your favorites...-Mumbles- Welcome to the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: My Will. Hopefully, Rain will start to introduce some of the more difficult vocabulary she claims to have learned from the books that she's read so not EVERYONE thinks she's not just another hyperactive teenager.

Xion: -Backs away while Rain attacks Zexion.-

GERMS!!! I GIVE YOU GERMS!!!

Xion: Hehehe....e-enjoy everyone! ^_^'

* * *

_Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do!_

Naminé yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was way past the time that everyone usually went to bed, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. Her body was tired, that was for sure, but for some reason her mind wouldn't shut down and let her sleep.

"I'm no use to anyone if I'm half dead in the morning..."

She sighed. Looking out the window Naminé tapped one of her colored pencils on the table she was sitting at. Her thoughts were centred around Xion mostly. After thinking about things very closely she realized that Xion should have vanished after Roxas took Sora's memories out of her. But she didn't, which made no sense to Naminé at first, Xion was a being who's existance resided solely on memories. At first, it was only Sora's memories but since those were gone Xion must be clinging to her existence by a chain of her own memories.

A very fragile chain.

When removing Sora's memory from Xion, Naminé had been very careful to not disturb any of the girls memories, which was difficult to do. After removing the memory Xion had collapsed in a dead faint. Naminé was only able to calm down Riku and Axel by telling them that it was bound to happen, removing someones memory from another person would make anyone exhausted.

"Naminé? What are you doing up?"

Naminé let out a startled shriek and in an attempt to face the intruder she knocked her chair over and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Naminé!"

The artist felt someone help her up and was relieved to see that it was only Riku.

"Oh Riku! You startled me..."

Riku blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. But what are you doing up at this hour?"

Naminé ran a hand through her blond hair.

"I can't sleep...I've been trying to figure out somethings about Xion."

Riku nodded and righted Naminé's knocked over chair so she could sit down and grabbed his own to sit next to her.

"Maybe if we put our heads together you can come up with a conclusion faster, and get some sleep. Tell me what you've figured out already."

Naminé nodded and unconsciously leaned against Riku for warmth, it was cold in the mansion at night.

"As you know, Xion was a replica, made purely out of Sora's leaked memories which made her very unstable. After Roxas took away Sora's memories from Xion she should have vanished, her entire existence relies solely on memories."

"Which means she shouldn't be here right now, the things that held her together are now gone."

Naminé nodded.

"Mhm. Xion seems to be surviving on her **own **memories now. The ones that she's gained in her short time of being alive. This makes her even more unstable now. While removing Sora's memory from Xion I saw her Chain. It's extremely fragile Riku. If anyone was to alter her memories, even the slightest, it would have severe side effects..."

"Which would also mean if even just one of her memories were taken apart she would cease to exist?"

Riku asked, his voice tense, hoping that he was wrong. Riku felt his heart sink when Naminé nodded.

"Xion is also very sensitive to others memories as well. People aren't the only things to have memories, the very earth of any world is filled with numerous memories. Exposed to too many, Xion will 'short circut' and pass out."

Riku pulled Naminé into a hug, making the small girl blush.

"Axel had better protect her, if ANYTHING happens to I will murder him!"

Naminé yawned again and squeaked when Riku picked her up bridal style.

"C'mon Nami. You need to sleep, if it'll help, I'll stay with you until you drift off."

Naminé face turned a bright red and was thankful that the mansion was pretty dark. She relaxed in Riku's arms and breathed in his scent.

"I...I would like that a lot....thank you Riku...."

* * *

Dream/Flashback

Roxas ran up to a figure wearing the Organization cloak and stopped, wondering if they would take off the hood. He stood tense, ready to attack if he needed to. Roxas watched as the figure removed their hood and turned around. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Xion."

Roxas calmly approached Xion, he had been worried about his friend when she had left.

"Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

Xion dropped her gaze.

"You have?"

Almost as if she was ashamed with herself her turned her face down.

"Sorry."

Roxas took a breath, he really wanted Xion to come back.

"Let's go home. if you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let all this drop. He has to."

They both thought that they were alone, however, Axel was nearby and listening to the entire conversation.

Xion looked like she was going to say something but she just lowered her gaze to the ground while Roxas continued to talk.

"I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there. Me and Axel will make sure-"

Roxas had extended one of his hands toward Xion while he talked but stopped when the black haired girl took a step back. Roxas looked at Xion in confusion while she closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her chest.

"I really can't."

Roxas moved a bit closer, his confusion mounting.

"Why not? Come on..."

The blond haired boy tried to grab his friends arm but she moved back, away from the touch.

Xion was silent for a few moments before she tried to run away, but she was stopped by Roxas grabbing her arm.

"Wait!"

Roxas gasped when he heard the familiar sound of a Keyblade being summoned. He slowly let go of Xion's arm and the girl turned around, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she held the Kingdom key up to his face. Everything was dead silent.

That was when Axel decided to make himself known. Summoning one of his chakrams he threw it at Xion. Hearing the weapon cut through the air Xion gasped and turned around quickly, managing to block the chakram with her Keyblade.

The weapon bounced off of her Keyblade and one of the spikes dug into the ground, the weapon vanishing in a flash of fire and ash. Both Keybladers turned to see Axel walking towards them calmly.

"Well, hello there...Xion."

Roxas was now even more confused.

"Axel?"

Before he could say another word Xion darted towards Axel.

"No, wait!"

Xion swung at Axel but the man ducked and summoned his chakrams. Engaging the girl in a fight.

Roxas looked on in horror as his two friends fought against each other. It was clear that Xion was no match for Axel, she mostly had to block his hits and he rebuffed her every time she tried to hit him. Xion held the Kingdom Key tightly as she prepared to rush at Axel again.

"STOP!"

Xion froze for a split second when she heard Roxas shout angrily, that was all the time that Axel needed. He dealt a blow to the back of her neck, which knocked her out and caught her as she fell. Her Keyblade slipping out of her hands and vanishing when it hit the ground. Axel gently picked up Xion into his arms.

"Xion..."

Roxas ran to his friends and Axel quickly made a Dark Portal, giving his friend an apologetic look before he left.

End Dream/Flashback

Axel woke up with a start and fell out of his bed with a thud. He growled angrily and rubbed his shoulder. That was one of his memories that seemed to be intent on driving him crazy. He couldn't help but feel immense guilt whenever one of those memories replayed itself in his dreams.

The red head yawned and scratched his head, checking the clock in his room. With a sigh he got up off his ass and started to get ready. Another day, another chance to hopefully help make things right.

* * *

Xion and Axel met each other in the hallway and said their usual hellos before starting to the Pod Room. On a whim, Xion grabbed one of his hands in hers shyly, feeling comforted by the warmth his body gave off. Xion kept her gaze turned downwards so she didn't see the blush that appeared on Axel's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

When they arrived to the Pod Room, Xion reluctantly let go of her friends hand and stepped in to see an exhausted looking Naminé sitting at her usual table but also leaning against Riku who was sitting next to her. Xion bit her lower lip, a habit she had recently developed and quickly walked over to her other friends.

"Naminé...you look horrible. Did you not get any sleep last night?"

Xion asked softly as Axel came up behind her and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You could say that Xion...I have a lot on my mind lately...but I'll be fine. Anyways, the next world you two should go to is Wonderland."

Axel, who had been picking his nails, shot his head up to give Naminé an 'are-you-completely-crazy?!' look.

"Are you kidding?! Roxas told me about the missions he had to do when he went there! He said the entire world is a Nut House!"

He exclaimed while Xion sighed at his completely childish behavior.

"No Axel, I'm not kidding. You have to go there to get Sora's memory."

"But..."

"Just deal with it!"

Everyone was taken aback when Naminé snapped at Axel, herself included.

"S-sorry...I'm just very tired. Please go."

Axel nodded and opened a Dark Portal, dragging Xion in with him.

* * *

The Dark Portal opened on the new world and the two occupants walked out. Xion looking at the odd hallway while Axel sulked beside her.

"Oh come on Axel! Stop acting like a baby and come on!"

Xion dragged Axel by his hand to the next room which had an odd assortment of furniture and two bottles on the table in the middle of the room. Xion looked around and found a small opening, Xion sweat dropped.

"How are we supposed to get in there?"

Axel walked past her and picked up one of the bottles on the table.

"Roxas said to drink the blue one to shrink and the red one to grow again."

Shrugging his shoulders Axel took a sip out of the bottle and to Xion's shock, shrank right before her eyes!

"Holy crap...."

Xion picked up the bottle and took a sip as well, shrinking to Axel's current size in seconds.

"Roxas was right...this place is bizarre."

Hearing a noise they both summon their weapons to see Heartless heading their way.

"We'll take them out first then start to look for the hero's memory. Can you sense it?"

Xion nodded before they both started to kill the Heartless that blocked their way.

* * *

After they quickly dispatched the Heartless, Xion and Axel went through the opening and searched through all of the rooms until they came to a room that looked like a forest.

"The energy is getting stronger. The memory must be nearby."

"A memory you say? How can you hope to find a memory if you yourself don't remember it?"

Axel summoned his weapons and stood in front of Xion when they heard a voice talk to them. Right in front of them a pink and purple cat with a wide smile on it's face faded into view. Axel snorted and dismissed his chakrams.

"Oh great...Roxas told me about this cat. Spouts a bunch of nonsense riddles according to him."

Axel walked away, muttering about how this world was beyond screwed up while Xion stayed behind, curious about the cat.

"I'm looking for a....friends memory. I can feel one close by but I can't pin-point where. Could you help?"

Xion was disturbed when the cat suddenly removed it's head and held it.

"But that would be telling now wouldn't it? Hmmmm?"

Xion crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of cat are you anyways?"

The cat put it's head back on and faded away, thinking for a moment that the creature had left she was surprised when she saw the cat out of the corner of her eye and turned to face it, now standing on a rock.

"Why, I'm a Cheshire Cat. But, the real question is, what are you? You are not human, for you have no real heart. Not a Heartless, for you are not a creature. One could say that you're a Nobody...but that would be wrong too."

Xion, who was now getting confused with the cats talk curled her hands into fists.

"What do you mean by that?!"

The cat stared at her for a bit, with that grin still on it's face. It seemed to be thinking about something than said something to Xion.

**"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves**

**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;**  
**All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."**

Xion's eyes glazed over slightly as the words of what seemed to be a poem came rushing into her head, speaking the next verse without an hesitation.

**"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!**  
**The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!**  
**Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"**

The black haired girl blinked a few times while the cat clapped it's hands.

"How interesting! You know the 'Jabberwocky' yet never heard it, yes?"

Xion, now pretty mad at this point tried to punch the cat but it faded and appeared behind her.

"Here's something for you to ponder, if you wish. After all, you don't know me so maybe you can trust me? Maybe you can't trust me? I'll trust you to decide that. Be careful with your memories, make sure you know which ones are yours. Otherwise, you may end up remembering things that you've never remembered before. Keep your memories separate from memories you pick up. Remember that."

And with that, the cat faded away, stripe by stripe, until only it's grin remained, and that faded away as well.

Xion frowned, as confusing as the cat was, it brought up some good points. Xion was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a huge explosion rock the earth, causing her to fall to her knees.

"AXEL!"

Scrambling to her feet, Xion raced down the pathway that Axel had gone down.

* * *

Xion stepped into the next room and barely managed to dodge a huge boulder. Axel was fighting against Lexaeus and was doing pretty well for himself.

"What took you so long?! Get the hero's memory!"

Axel shouted as he flung his flaming chakrams at the rock-like Nobody, managing to make a decent sized cut on one of his legs. Xion whirled around, feeling the energy that was coming from Sora's memory. It was on a very high ledge, there was no way she could make it up there.

"Damn it!"

Xion hit the ledge angrily, her eyes glazing over when a memory rushed into her head.

Memory

Roxas couldn't get up to the high ledge and went back to the forest. Seeing an opening up in one of the trees he got up there and went through, surprised to find himself on the same ledge he'd been trying to get to.

End Memory

Xion shook her head and yelled to Axel.

"Axel! Hold on! I'll be right back!"

Xion raced out of the door, just catching the red heads response.

"Oh sure! Leave me alone to fight the 300-pound stone wall! You just take your time!"

* * *

Xion swung herself up onto the trees in the forest and found the right opening quickly, crawling through it Xion landed on her stomach on the ledge, hard.

"Ow..."

Raising her head, Xion saw the glowing object that Sora's memory. It had taken the form of a playing card with the heart symbol on it. Xion touched the memory with her fingers and absorbed it.

Sora's Memory

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just finished defeating the Card Soldiers that the Queen of Hearts had sent after them and approached the cage that held Alice within.

They removed the cloth covering the cage and were dumbstruck to see that Alice was gone!

End Sora's Memory

Xion came out of the memory and dropped off the ledge to help Axel. Lexaeus saw Xion summon her Keyblade, which was now Darker Than Dark and pushed Axel aside with his strength, causing the fire wielder to crash into the house nearby. Lexaeus slammed his axe-sword into the ground, making the earth buckle and break as the shock wave from his weapon headed towards Xion.

Xion tried to move to the side to avoid the attack but wasn't fast enough and was sent into the air, her Keyblade vanishing in a flash of light. She raised her arms to protect her face as she fell back to the ground. The black haired girl let out a strangled cry when she landed on something hard, getting the breath knocked out of her. She had landed on Lexaeus's outstretched arm and was hauled onto his shoulder without a word. She was to weak to move from the impact to her middle.

Just as Lexaeus was about to summon a Dark Portal, Axel got back up from the throw and looked at the larger Nobody with absolute fury in his eyes. He was pretty banged up but it was nothing serious.

"You...bastard..."

Remembering his orders to not let the girl get killed Lexaeus dropped Xion to the ground, her head smacked against the ground painfully and she passed out, which only made Axel even more furious.

His strength halfway gone Axel summoned his chakrams again and lit them on fire, breathing heavily.

"If you think you're going to walk out of this world alive **YOU'RE DEAD WRONG**!!!"

Not taking Axel's threat seriously Lexaeus charged at the man.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Axel combined his flaming chakrams into a huge one.

"EXPLOSION!!!"

Axel flung the chakram at Lexaeus and it hit the other Nobody dead on with a huge explosion, dealing a fatal blow. Lexaeus, having no more strength, fell and hit the ground with a thud, begining to vanish like all Nobodies did when they died.

Axel dismissed his weapons and walked over to Lexaeus.

"No one, and I mean no one hurts **MY **Xion! Got it memorized?"

Lexaeus didn't reply as he finally faded away into the darkness, for good this time. Axel picked Xion up carefully and headed back to the room with the drink so they could return to their normal size.

"I'll always protect you Xion, no matter what happens. The rest of those Organization bastards had better commit that to memory."

* * *

Awwwww! Axel is so sweet! Protecting Xion like that. And more Namiku action! -Dances-

Zexion: I thought I was supposed to appear in this story.

Later! Be patient dammit! If anyone is confused as to what's going on with Xion feel free to PM me so I can try to explain it better. Oh, and I'm sorry I totally killed the Cheshire Cats character. He's my fave character when it comes to anything Alice related but I can't make him sound all confusing like! Please forgive me!

Xion: I'm sure they forgive you Rain. Oh! Next time the guest host will be Naminé!

Thanks for reading! Bye!

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	8. Days 16 to 21: Christmas Surprises

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated...but it's been a crazy week for me...before I explain let's all welcome our usual co-host, Xion!

Xion: -Smiles and waves to the audience while trying to wrap a present.- Hello.

And our guest host....Naminé!!!

Naminé: -Smiles shyly and goes back to decorating a gift box.-

I did a very stupid thing a few days ago...you see, I was outside at recess during school and walking around, with my hood up and my hat down to try and keep the cold wind off my face. I really couldn't see where I was going and....I walked right into a pole...y'know the horizontal ones that you can do flips on, I hit my nose on it. I'm fine now, it's not throbbing anymore but it hurts if something rubs up against it and I have a bruise across the bridge of my nose. Thank goodness I only walked into it...if I had run into it I probably would have broken my nose.

Let's see what our co-hosts are doing! -Goes over to the two girls.- Whatcha doing?

Xion: Wrapping presents...ummm...-Has tape stuck all over her and somehow managed to tape both of her hands to the present box.- Help?

Naminé: -Giggles a little while Rain helps to un-stick Xion.- Enjoy this chapter of Kingdom Hearts: My Will, everyone.

* * *

_If, doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe..._

When Axel brought back an injured and unconscious Xion, saying that Riku went crazy would be a **huge **understatement. He went ballistic! It was a good thing Naminé was there otherwise Riku might have killed Axel. The fire wielder wasn't hurt to badly, some bumps, cuts, and bruises but nothing very serious.

Xion, however, had a large black and blue bruise stretching across her abdomen from when she landed on Lexaeus' arm and a nasty bump on her head. Which meant she was on bed rest after Naminé removed Sora's memory. They were all low on munny so they couldn't buy any potions, and they had to conserve what they had, so Xion had to heal the old fashioned way, again. It was a good thing that DiZ had stocked the mansion with enough food for two to three years, otherwise they all would have starved to death.

Naminé stretched her arms above her head and yawned, she was in the small garden on the mansions grounds, getting some fresh air. Riku made her bring a coat since it was starting to get a bit chilly outside, with winter coming and all. Until Xion could heal properly they couldn't get any more of Sora's memories. Which wasn't a huge problem since none of the Organization members could take his memories. But Naminé had no doubt that Xemnas was working on a way to get the memories, time was of the essence.

Sitting down on one of the benches in the garden, the blond girl wrapped her arms around herself and shiverd a bit. She leapt to her feet when she heard a noise coming from behind some dead bushes.

_**'Oh no...it was a bad idea to come out here on my own! What if it's a Heartless?! Or a Nobody?!'**_

Naminé continued to silently freak out until whatever was in the bushes finally tumbled out and landed at her feet. She let out a nervous laugh when she only saw that it was a Moogle.

"Oh my goodness....you gave me a scare!"

The Moogle looked up at Naminé and fluttered it's wings so it flew up and they were face to face.

"Hello. Would you like to see what I have for sale? Kupo!"

Naminé shook her head with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. But I can't afford to buy or synthesis anything...my friends and I have no munny."

The Moogle tilted it's head to the side cutely.

"I see....kupo. Could I come in for a bit, kupo? It's getting cold out here."

A smile lit up Naminé face.

"Of course you can! Please follow me, and ignore any shouting you may hear. The two boys that live with my friend and I tend to get into fights."

The Moogle just nodded and fluttered after Naminé into the mansion.

* * *

"It's...so....CUTE!!!"

Xion squealed when Naminé brought the Moogle to see her, she clasped her hands together and squealed again. She always thought that Moogles where very adorable.

The Moogle's pom-pom twitched a bit as it sat on Xion's lap and let the girl hug it gently.

Naminé smiled happily.

"I found it outside, we can't buy or synthesis anything but I figured we could give it shelter from the cold."

The Moogle accidentally hit Xion's ribs with one of it's stubby arms and the girl pushed it away, yelping in pain. The Moogle looked confused for a moment and turned to Naminé.

"Xion's been hurt badly....we don't have that many potions so she has to stay in bed until she heals naturally. Which will take a while..."

The Moogle's ears twitched.

"If I can stay here, kupo. I will give you things for free, and synthesis for free as well. It's the least I can do, kupo, since you took me out of the cold."

Xion and Naminé looked at the Moogle in shock.

"R-really?! Oh thank you sooooo much! You have no idea how much this will help us!"

Naminé exclaimed as she pulled the Moogle into a hug. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, obnoxious laughter and angry yelling following soon after.

"Catch me if you can, Whistling Dixie!"

"Dammit Axel! GET BACK HERE!!!!"

The rooms three occupants blinked as they watched Axel run by, Riku perusing him, covered in what seemed to be pink paint mixed with a lot of glitter.

"Might wanna stop chasing me Princess Pink! That paints flammable!"

"I'll take my chances!"

Naminé sighed and ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Here we go again...I'll go and stop them before they hurt each other."

Naminé ran out the door while Xion collapsed into a fit of giggles. The Moogle just blinked.

"Does this happen often? Kupo."

Xion wiped some tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

"Hey Moogie?"

The Moogle had been living with the four of them for a few days now and happily supplied them with everything they needed. Though Xion was completely healed now Riku was making her stay put for a little while longer. Naminé had also happily announced that Christmas was coming soon, and while they couldn't completely celebrate it, they could exchange gifts.

Xion, having no idea what Christmas was asked Axel and was delighted by all the stories that he told her. From Santa, to Rudolph, to the Nutcracker, Xion loved them all and couldn't get enough. Xion really wanted to get her friends something nice. ("Everyone gets everyone something else, and they must be appropriate and not having to do with pranks! Or revenge!" Axel and Riku basically lost the ideas they had for one another after that.) So she decided to ask the Moogle, now known as Moogie, to help her.

"What is it Xion? Kupo."

Moogie asked as he sat on Xion's lap.

"I was wondering if you could help me synthesis some things to give to everyone. I've got a lot of rare materials that I've saved from my missions."

Xion opened a drawer on her dresser and pulled out a box, she opened it to show tons of rare materials lying inside. Moogie was amazed.

"Kupo! Such rare materials! Amazing! Of course I'll help, kupo! Leave it to me!"

Xion smiled and sat on her bed with the box and began to discuss what they should make with Moogie.

* * *

Axel sat in his room quietly for a change, working carefully on his gifts for the others. He didn't bother to ask Moogie for help, and while he couldn't synthesis anything he was one Hell of a metal smith thanks to his fire powers. He had finished Riku and Naminé gift about two days ago but was still working on Xion's, it had to be perfect for her.

The red head whistled a Christmas song to himself while he worked. Taking extra care to make sure that the heat was _just_ right and that he didn't accidentally warp the metal that he was working on. It had been a HUGE pain in the ass to get the materials that he wanted to use. He spent hours in town the last few days hunting down Heartless like a maniac. It had been shire luck that Bulky Vendors and Rare Vendors had suddenly swarmed into Twilight Town, it was hard to kill them though because as soon as you landed the first hit on them, they hauled ass like no tomorrow.

"Stupid Heartless, pain in my ass...."

A small smile came across his face.

"But I'd fight a million Heartless for Xion...."

He grinned crazily, he was almost done and his back was _killing_ him from sitting hunched over for so long.

"And....done!"

He held up the finished item and looked it over.

"Perfect! Hope that Xion likes it."

Axel placed the items into a small box and tied it with a ribbon, sitting up and stretching, wincing when her heard and felt his spine cracking back into place. He hid the items in his closet and flopped on his bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

Riku, Axel, Xion, and Moogie went into the living area of the mansion to find a bright and chipper Naminé the next morning. Xion was surprised to say the least, she had never seen the blond so animated before. Axel yawned loudly and flopped down on the floor.

"Ok, let's exchange gifts already. I think Candy Cane can only take so much holiday cheer before he bursts into flames."

Xion giggled and sat down next to Axel while Naminé and a grumbling Riku sat across from them. Moogie fluttered over to Xion and sat in her lap. The Moogle had taken a huge liking to Xion. They all swapped presents and Xion looked at Naminé.

"Naminé, open yours first!"

With a smile Naminé picked up the first box and read the small card.

To: The White Sorceress. From: The Hottest Guy In The Worlds.

Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, though no one could see them, while Xion giggled and Axel smirked. Naminé smiled and opened the box.

"Oh Axel! They're...they're great!"

Naminé pulled out a pair of clip on earrings. They had dark blue Gust gems set in silver.

"Not only do they make ya look good. But if your in trouble they surround you with an air force field."

"Thank you so much Axel!"

Naminé put on her earrings while Riku sighed, it obvious that the silver haired boy was jealous.

The blond artist picked up a large, thin box and read the card.

"To: Naminé. From: Xion."

Naminé eagerly opened up the box and gasped.

"Oh...my..."

She pulled out a silver case studded with Moonstones and Diamonds.

"Surprise! It's a case for your colored pencils! I noticed that you didn't have one so I thought this would be perfect for you."

"Thank you Xion..."

She set the case aside and picked up the last box.

"To: Nami. From: Riku."

Axel made kissy faces at Riku while Xion covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Naminé ignored them and opened up the box. She was speechless at what was inside and pulled it out to show everyone.

It was a simple bracelet, simple but elegant. The pinkish metal of Orichalclum was studded with tiny indigo Power shards. She slipped the bracelet on and hugged Riku.

"I love it....Thank you Riku...."

"Y-you're...welcome..."

Riku turned a bright pink.

* * *

"Oh! It's Riku's turn now!"

Xion said while smiling. Riku smiled a bit and picked up the first box, reading the card.

"To: Carmel Dip. From: The Awesome That Is Known As Axel...."

Riku shot Axel a dirty glare while Xion leaned against Axel in a fit of giggles. Naminé, who was trying to be polite covered her mouth with her hand but couldn't stifle all of her giggles. Axel was grinning like he won the million dollar lottery.

Riku grumbled to himself and opened the box. Pulling out a simple ring made out of iron.

"I know it's not much...but it's durable and gives ya fifty percent of resistance against thunder attacks. Say 'thank you' Sugar Lump."

"Kiss my ass Axel."

"Eh, close enough."

The siler haired boy slipped on the ring and grabbed the next box.

"To: Riku. From: Xion."

Xion bounced in her seat happily, waiting eagerly for Riku to open the gift. Riku opened the box and pulled out a gold charm shaped like a heart with angel wings studded with clear Lucid shards, black Dark shards, and gray Dense shards.

"It took Moogie and I **forever** to find out the right combo! You can use it to pass through walls and other obstacles!"

Riku grinned while Axel pouted.

"Thanks Xion."

He clipped charm to his cloak zipper while Axel started to whine.

"Xiiiiiioooooon! Are you trying to ruin my fun?! Now I'll never be able to prank him again!"

The black haired girl just shook her head with a grin.

"It only works if Riku is in danger, your pranks don't count as danger."

Axel let out a childish cheer while Riku sighed.

"One more gift left."

Riku picked up the thin box from Naminé as the girl blushed.

"To: Riku. From: Naminé."

Riku carefully opened the box and took out a picture that Naminé drew, he looked at it for a few moments before showing everyone else.

It was a scene of Destiny Islands and showed everyone that Riku was close to. Sora and Roxas were in the ocean and seemed to be trying to dunk each other while Kairi and Selphie watched them, laughing. Wakka and Tidus were playing around with wooden swords. Riku was sitting by the Paopu tree, next to Naminé who was drawing the scene. And finally Axel was approaching Xion with something behind his back and a blush on his face while Xion looked at him with a bright smile.

"Oh wow....Naminé! That's beautiful!"

Xion exclaimed.

Riku pulled Naminé into a quick hug.

"Thank you so much."

Axel and Xion grinned at them.

* * *

"Alright! It's Axel's turn!"

Xion exclaimed as she wrung her hands nervously, praying silently that Axel would like his gift from her.

Axel picked up the first box and read the card.

"To: The Constant Pain In My Ass. From: Riku."

Axel smirked and rolled his eyes while Naminé gave Riku a disapproving look and Xion shook her head with a smile on her face.

Axel flipped the lid off of the box and pulled out a simple bronze ring.

"It's not much, I know. But it does give you fifty present resistance against water attacks. Enjoy."

"Awwww gee Sugar Plum, you shouldn't have!"

Xion fell over on her side laughing and managed to pull herself together in time for Axel to open the next present.

"To: Axel. From: Naminé."

Naminé beamed and Axel opened his gift, pulling out the picture that Naminé had drawn for him. He looked at it for five whole minutes before showing it to everyone else.

The scene was Twilight Town's Sandlot. It showed Roxas, Sora, and Kairi running around, playing tag it seemed. Riku was sitting on a bench and looking at them with a smile on his face. Naminé wasn't drawing the scene but instead appeared to be cheering the tag players on. On another bench were Axel and Xion. Xion was leaning against Axel, asleep. While Axel had an arm around her and was looking at her.

"Thanks Naminé...this is great. Really."

Naminé smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Now it's time for Xion's gift!"

Xion blushed a bright red as Axel picked up the last box.

"To: Axel. From: Xion."

Axel hurridly opened the box and pulled out his gift, his jaw dropping.

It was a necklace, a silver chain with a replica of one of his chakrams on it, made out of silver and red blazing shards.

Xion's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Ummm...I hope you like it....it boosts your fire powers..."

Axel grinned and ruffled her hair. Putting the necklace on.

"It's great, thanks Xion."

* * *

"Xion's turn!"

Naminé exclaimed, snapping Xion out of her daze.

"What? Oh...right!"

She picked up the first box with a smile.

"To: Xion. From: Riku."

Xion opened up the medium sized box and pulled out two knives with odd hilts.

"They're butterfly swords. It's good to have a backup weapon, just in case."

Xion admired the swords before putting them back into the box.

"Thank you Riku!"

Xion picked up the next box, which she knew was Naminé and opened. She took out the picture that Naminé drew for her and couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. She held up the picture to show everyone.

The picture was of Twilight Towns clock tower. It showed Roxas, Xion, and Axel fooling around while eating sea salt ice cream. Naminé and Riku were off to the side and watching them.

"Thank you...Naminé...it's...great."

Naminé smiled and nodded her head.

Xion picked up the last box.

"To: The Fair Maiden. From: Your Knight In Shining Armor."

She opened it and gasped when she saw what Axel had made for her. It was a simple hair clip, in the shape of a crescent moon, made out of the blue metal known as Mythril studded with white Twilight shards and blue-green Remembrance shards.

"Axel...it's...it's..."

Xion tried to think of something to say but felt like her tongue had tied its self into a knot. Axel grinned and took the hair clip from her, brushing back the bangs that hung over the right side of her face and clipping the hair clip shut so the hair stayed out of her face. Xion, well, Xion looked like a boiled lobster at this point.

"Look! It's snowing!"

Axel and Xion snapped out of their own thoughts and nearly trampled Riku over with Naminé as they ran towards the nearest window. Pressing their faces up against the glass to see that it was indeed snowing, and it looked like it had been last night as well since the ground was covered in the white stuff.

* * *

Minutes later Xion, Axel, and Naminé, all dressed warmly, raced out of the mansion with Riku following behind them as they headed to a large clearing behind the mansion.

_**'A little time outside wouldn't hurt anyone.'**_

Riku thought as he followed the others. Moogie had decided to stay inside

When Riku reached the clearing he was pelted by snowballs from Axel and Xion. Naminé joined Riku and they started a snowball fight against each other which soon became 'every one for themselves' when Axel threw a snowball at Xion.

"Get back here Axel!"

Xion shouted as she ran after Axel, a tightly packed snowball in her hand. Axel grinned and gave Xion a mock salute as he kept on running.

"I'm crazy Xion. But not stupid! So move those legs if you want to catch me!"

Xion threw her snowball at Axel but it melted before it hit him.

"Hey! That's not fair! Cheater! Cheater!"

"I don't cheat! I impro-ACK!"

Xion suddenly knocked Axel down in a tackle and they both went rolling down a small hill, laughing the entire way. When they reached the bottom Xion realized how close their faces were and blushed. Axel smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her blush even more. The black haired girl opened her mouth to say something when....

"AXEL! XION! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Xion sighed when she heard Riku's voice and Axel snorted.

"C'mon, let's go before Pumpkin Pie has a conniption."

Axel got up and helped Xion to her feet, she was about to thank him when he put a hand full of snow in her hood and pulled it up, causing Xion to scream at the sudden coldness. She yanked off her hood to see Axel running away.

"YOU'RE DEAD AXEL!!! DEAD!!!"

* * *

Phew! Sorry not a lot of action in this one put even they deserve a break, right? I probably won't be updating for a while 'cause of the holiday's so Merry Christmas to everyone! -Somehow managed to tape herself and Xion together.-

Naminé: -Trying to untape them.- How did this happen?

Xion: No clue....

Naminé: -Sighs- Well, next time the guest host will be Riku. Happy Holidays!

Oh! And I know that you can't synthesis materials to make those items but this be my story! -Wants Naminé bracelet and Xion's hair clip.-

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	9. Day 22: What Xion Would Do For Axel

Hi everyone! Yeah...the only excuse I have for not updating lately is that I couldn't get of my lazy/procrastinating ass and write. -Sighs- Hope your all not too mad. Oh! And I wrote a new KH one shot, please go check it out.

And without further adue I present our normal host....Xion!

Xion: -Smiles and waves.-

And today's guest host....RIKU!

Riku: -Looking like he would rather be fighting a hundred Dustfliers on his own than be here.-

Don't be so pouty! Jeez! Say hi to all our lovely readers!

Riku:...Hi...

Isn't he cute?! He was my second KH crush! -Huggles-

Riku: -Trying to pry Rain off.- Wait....second? Who was your first?

Ummmm....Sora...what?! He's cute!!!

Xion: Enjoy this chapter everyone! -Goes to try and pry an oblivious Rain off of a murderous Riku-

* * *

_I got hurt because, I was very awkward!_

Well, Christmas had come and gone, meaning that it was time for Xion and Axel to travel to a new world. Ever since Axel had kissed Xion, even though it was only on her forehead, she had been on cloud 9 ever since. Getting ready for the day ahead Xion made sure that her hair clip was secured in her hair before skipping down to the Pod Room.

* * *

Xion stopped skipping when she came to the Pod Room and took a few moments to calm down before stepping inside to join everyone else. Naminé looked up from her sketchbook and gave Xion a relieved smile. The black haired girl was confused for a moment then she saw Axel poking Riku over and over, the silver haired boy looking ready to snap the fire wielders fingers.

"Now that everyone is here...the next world that you will be going to is the Deep Jungle. Both of you haven't been there before so please be careful."

Naminé explained as Axel opened a Dark Portal and waited for Xion.

"Yeah yeah yeah...so what if we've never been to this world before? What's the worst that could happen?"

Axel said with a grin before pulling Xion through the Portal with him.

* * *

"Axel...."

"Yeah Xion?"

"I **really** hate you right now."

"Yeah....I figured..."

What could go wrong? Well...how about having the Dark Portal open above some tree branches slippery with moss and so when the two ex-Organization members stepped out the took a terrifying ride down miles of said tree branches while trying not to fall and go splat on the ground. Just when it seemed that it would never end they smacked into a bunch of thick vines and thanks to Axel's problem of calming down they ended up becoming hopelessly tangled in said vines, suspended above the jungle ground.

"I'm waiting...."

"For what?!"

"For you to get out of this mess stupid!"

Xion huffed angrily, her face was turning a reddish color, not because of anger or shame, but rather because of the blood rushing to her head because she was upside down.

"Alright alright! Jeez...give me a few moments..."

Xion heard the familiar sound of Axel summoning his chakrams and they began to sway from side to side as he tried to cut them free. After a few minutes and a bunch of curses from Axel, he cut himself free and was hanging onto a vine while trying to cut Xion free.

"Axel...hurry up! I'm starting to feel dizzy...."

"It's the blood rushing to your head, just hang on for a few more moments..."

After what seemed to be hours to Xion, Axel cut her free, dismissed his chakram, and supported her body with one arm while they slowly slid down the vine he was holding onto. Upon reaching the ground Axel set Xion down on her feet only to catch her again when she tripped over her feet.

"Ugh....everything's spinning."

Axel sat down and pulled Xion into his lap while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay....just give yourself a few moments to rest."

Axel had barely finished his sentence when they were both startled by loud, vicious roars and growls.

"I don't think we have a few moments Axel!"

Axel placed Xion on the ground and motioned for her to stay put before he summoned his chakrams and waited for whatever was approaching to show its self.

In a flurry of growls Xion and Axel were surrounded by creatures that they had never seen before.

"What...what in the name of Kingdom Hearts?!"

Surrounding them were leopards, but they stood up like men and were wearing odd garments. Axel scrunched his nose up.

"This is like one of Vexen's fucked up experiments..."

Without any warning the creatures suddenly lunged at Xion and Axel. Axel threw his charkrams at the creatures and started to cast fire spells without mercy.

"Xion! Get out of here! Run!"

"Like Hell!"

Xion summoned her Keyblade, placing the Keychain on it that turned it into the Aubade and stood up fast, which wasn't a good idea since she was still pretty dizzy. None the less she attacked the nearest creature and created a large gash across it's back. The creature let out a loud growl and flung Xion into a tree. The impact knocked the air out of her and made her even dizzier. To her horror, her vision began to darken.

"Axel....no...."

The last thing she saw was Axel being subdued before her vision went black and she knew no more.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Oh I hope so Daddy....Tarzan found her passed out about two miles away from the ruins of Opar."

"What in blazes was she doing out there?!"

Xion groaned and cracked her eyes open.

"Oh, she's waking up!"

Xion felt a warm hand on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin looking worriedly at her.

"What....who...?"

The woman helped Xion sit up and offered her a cup of water which Xion drank greatfully.

"Who are you?"

Xion asked, looking up at the pretty woman.

"Jane Porter at your service. May I ask who you are?"

Xion blinked as she recognized that Jane spoke with an English accent.

"Xion....just Xion..."

"I see....you're quite lucky to be alive...I must say, you gave us quite a scare when Tarzan brought you from near the ruins of Opar..."

Xion's head snapped up to look at Jane.

"Wait?! There was no one else with me?!"

Xion cried loudly.

"No...I'm sorry dear...you were the only one there..."

The black haired girl jumped out of the makeshift bed she was resting in.

"I have to go back! My friend was captured by these...these...leopard men!"

She shouted hysterically. Jane looked shocked.

"Leopard men?!"

The black haired girl ran a hand through her short hair.

"Look...I...I know it sounds crazy but they took my friend! I have to find him!"

Jane put a hand on one of Xion's shoulders.

"It's not crazy dear...we've seen the leopard men before as well. But...with Queen La gone they should be here anymore."

Xion looked up at Jane desperately.

"Please say that you can help me! I /need/ to find him! I know how to fight but I don't know where to go!"

Jane nodded and led Xion out of the tent she was in and into a camp.

"Don't worry, Tarzan will take you. He's been up against the leopard men before."

Xion shrieked and jumped a foot in the air when someone landed in front of them. It was a man, but he was far different looking from any that she had seen before. He had very tan skin a large muscles, his brown hair was in thick dreadlocks and was only wearing a loincloth.

"Tarzan this is Xion. She said that her friend was taken by leopard men. Can you help her?"

To her surprise, the man who Jane called Tarzan spoke in perfect English.

"The leopard men are very dangerous, they are viscous fighters. Are you sure that you are willing to do this?"

Xion nodded so hard it looked like her neck was going to break.

"I know how to fight! And I have to help him...it's my fault that he was taken...."

Xion let out a startled yelp when Tarzan suddenly pulled her onto his back.

"Hold on tight."

"Wha?!"

Suddenly Tarzan climbed the nearest tree and to Xion surprise, began to swing on the vines. She barely heard Jane shouting good luck and farewell over her screams.

* * *

After a few terrifying minutes of flying through the air Tarzan finally landed and let a shaky Xion slide off his back slowly. The poor girl landed on her butt with a thump and tried to catch her breath.

"Never....ever...again..."

She stammered as she tried to get her breath back. A few minutes later she got to her feet and looked to her guide.

"Which way do we go now?"

Tarzan motioned for her to follow him and stay quiet. As they moved through the thick vegetation he spoke quietly to her.

"The leopard men were created by a woman named Queen La. We were able to defeat her and once we did, her magic ended and the leopard men turned back into regular leopards. With them being back it would appear that La is as well. She's a very dangerous and powerful sorceress, you must be careful."

Xion nodded her head and began to feel a thrum of energy through her body, alerting her that one of Sora's memories were nearby.

After a while of walking they came upon a city that looked like it had been raised by an earthquake.

"Woah....where are we?"

Xion asked as her sapphire eyes roamed over the crumbling buildings.

"The city of Opar. Queen La's home. We are in her territory now. We mus be extra careful."

Tarzan spoke as they began their way into the city, it was then that Xion noticed that Tarzan walked on all fours, almost like a gorilla. Before she could ask the man anything they were ambushed by a pack of leopard men.

Xion summoned the Aublade to her hand and with a cry, she began to attack the leopard men, Tarzan right beside her using incredible strength to knock them backwards. Together they quickly defeated the leopard men and those that weren't knocked out retreated, no doubt to report them to Queen La.

They continued their way into the unstable city, having to dodge falling rocks more than once. As they got closer to the palace they both heard a cry of pain rip through the air, a cry that Xion recognized instantly.

"AXEL!!!"

Xion broke into a fast sprint to were the cry came out, Tarzan right behind her.

* * *

Adrenaline pumping through her veins Xion knocked down the heavy stone doors of the palace with one swipe of her Keyblade. The doors fell to the ground with a loud crash and Xion ran in, her grip around the Aublade's handle so tight it looked like the skin of her knuckles were about to split open.

Tarzan entered beside her, quite surprised at her sudden show of strength. Their eyes adjusted to the dim light of the palace and where greeted with the sight of many leopard men, but no Queen. Her sapphire eyes quickly scanning the room they locked upon her friend.

"AXEL!!"

The fire wielder was tied to a large stone slab and looked like he had been through Hell and back, twice. Axel lifted his head slowly and gave Xion a weak smirk when he saw her.

"Took you long enough...didn't need to come though...I was just about to kick some tailed ass when you showed up."

Despite the severity of the situation Xion couldn't but smile at Axel's unwavering cocky behavior. Axel's green eyes suddenly widened.

"XION! MOVE!"

Sensing something approaching from her left Xion quickly jerked Tarzan forward with her just in time to avoid being hit by a Dark Orb. They both got into defensive positions, waiting for whatever was hiding in the shadows to come out.

"It's been a long time.....Tarzan."

A scratchy voice called from the darkness. A figure stepped out of the shadows, it was in the shape of a woman but her body was covered in darkness and her eyes glowed a bright yellow, like that of a Shadow Heartless. Xion sucked in a breath.

"It's an Anti..."

Tarzan looked at Xion curiously.

"What's an Anti?"

"They're often created by those that wield the Darkness, you could say that they're clones. Although it's rare to happen, if someone is defeated and dies with a lot of revenge in their Heart they become an Anti."

Xion explained to Tarzan, not daring to take her eyes off of the Anti in front of them.

"Correct little girl....however, I am more powerful than ever! You have no chance of beating me!"

Anti-La cackled evilly, her eerie yellow eyes never blinking.

"Wanna bet?!"

Xion cried before she lunged at the Anti. Tarzan went to back her up but he was attacked by the leopard men in the room and was forced to fight them off.

* * *

Xion twirled the Aublade on her knuckles as she lunged at Anti-La, preparing to sink the Keyblade into the wretched creatures chest. But before she could do so Anti-La sank into the ground like a Shadow and glided away from Xion.

She resurfaced a few feet away and shot another Dark Orb at Xion which landed on her side. Gritting her teeth Xion rushed at Anti-La again. This time the creature didn't dodge fast enough and the teeth of the Aublade ripped into one of her arms.

The Anti let out a shriek that pierced Xion's ears painfully, making her head spin for a few moments before Anti-La shot a Dark Pulse at the dazed girl. The attacked slammed into Xion and threw her backwards into a stone pillar, already damaged with age the cracked pillar crumbled and fell onto Xion.

"XION!!! NO!!!! You evil bitch! I'll roast you alive!!!"

Axel shouted, panic and rage lacing his words as she struggled against the magic draining chains that kept him from using his fire powers. Anti-La just let out a horrible scratchy cackle, a long, slimy, black tongue slipping out of her mouth to wet her lips.

"I'd like to see you do that fire wielder."

Just as Anti-La was about to glide over to Tarzan, who had defeated about half of the leopard men, the rocks that had fallen over Xion began to shift and the black haired girl amazingly burst out of the rubble, covered in dust and injuries.

Adrenaline was pumping through Xion's veins so fast that she couldn't even feel the ribs that had cracked from the falling rocks. She knew that she had to be in pretty bad shape though and yanked a hi-potion out of her bag, uncorking the bottle with her teeth and drinking the bitter liquid.

She crawled out of the rubble and sent Anti-La a scathing glare, her eyes dilated so much that they were pure black except for a thin ring of sapphire blue.

"You....have no idea....how much I'm pissed off right now."

Xion spoke, her voice trembling with anger. She raised Aublade again and gripped it's handle so tight that this time the skin of her knuckles really did split open. Ignoring the blood now dripping down her hands she attacked Anti-La with avengence. The creature could barely block the fast continues attacks Xion sent her way.

Xion raised her Keyblade to attack again and as Anti-La raised her arms to block her again Xion thrust her right leg forward and slammed her foot into the creatures kneecaps. Anti-La let out another furious shriek and backed away, Xion took advantage of the former Queens weakness and slashed it's chest with her Keyblade. Anti-La seemed to weaken for a moment but she raised her hands and began to ruthlessly attack the Keyblade wielder with never-ending Dark Orbs.

* * *

While the fighting was going on Axel was straining against the chains holding him captive, though that only managed to rub his wrist raw and make them bleed. The red head growled and continued to pull, he was momentarily distracted when Anti-La and Xion came closer to him and continued to fight.

Axel could see Xion's dialaited eyes and bleeding knuckles as she relentlasly attacked the Anti. Axel was shocked, he had never seen nice, quiet, cute Xion attack with so much rage before.

_**'Where is she getting all this anger from?'**_

He thought as he continued to watch them fight.

* * *

Xion dug her heels into the ground to bring her to a halt after one of the Anti's attack sent her sliding backwards. Her sapphire eyes quickly snapped to Axel before they returned to Anti-La.

_**'Axel's always had to save me before...always been my hero...and I'll be damned if I can't help him at least once....I'll get him out of here and to safety if it's the last thing I do!'**_

She thought as she blocked another attack from the Anti. Gripping the Aublade tightly she looked at the Anti.

"First you have your mutant animals attack us!"

Xion began as she lunged at Anti-La again, slicing into her arm.

"Then you kidnap the person I care the most about!"

She continued, a faint blue glow appearing around her body.

"And you had the nerve to torture him!"

Her voice reached a higher octave as the blue glow became brighter.

"Now I'm here to save him and I won't give in!"

Xion screamed as the blue glow let out a burst of energy, her Keyblade glowing a white hot color.

"EVENT HORIZEN!"

Before the Anti could even blink Xion was in front of her and attacking the creature with fast, but powerful attacks. Near the end of her limit break Xion raised on of her hands and pillars of light appeared around in a circle and slammed into the Anti. The creature was thrown back into a wall which crumbled under the Anti and Xion wasted no time piercing Anti-La's chest with her Keyblade.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Axel, I'd even die for him. So when you return to the Darkness you tell every damned creature there that!"

Xion spat before the Anti vanished in a wisp of black smoke. Feeling the adrenaline starting to fade Xion fell to her knees and started to gasp for air. A light caught her eye and she raised her head to see Sora's memory floating in front of her in the shape of a jungle flower. Supporting her quickly tiring body with one arm Xion reached out a shaky hand to touch the memory, her eyes glazing over as it replayed in her head.

Sora's Memory

Sora was sliding on moss slick tree branches while grinning brightly. He laughed when he saw Donald fall off one of the tree branches and smack into Goofy who was watching them from the ground.

End Sora's Memory

Xion blinked when she was picked up by familiar arms. She looked up to see Axel who was still badly injured but managing to hold up.

"The leopard men are gone. When you kicked the Anti's ass they turned back into regular cats and ran off. Your jungle friend set me free and I told him that I would take care of you. He left and now we should as well before you pass out from exhaustion."

Axel said as moved Xion so he was holding her bridal style. A small smile on his face.

"Couldn't let some shadow bitch keep you here forever. Showed her who's boss."

Xion mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Axel's neck, missing the blush that came across his face.

"I'm glad you're okay Axel..."

She mumbled again and kissed his cheek before falling into a light doze. Axel stood still for a few moments before kissing her forehead and opening a Dark Portal to take them home.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I don't care what happens to me just as long as you're safe."

He said before stepping into the Portal.

* * *

And done! Whew....that took forever! Xion kicked some major ass in this one! She was so intense because of her feelings towards Axel. Sorry about the fight scene...I'm not really good at them. I know that Anti's don't attack/act/are created the way that I said in this but I thought it made sense. Oh and for those that don't know the leopard men and Queen La are from the Tarzan books and T.V. series, sorry if the Tarzan characters are OOC, I haven't watched the movie or the T.V. series in a while.

I also did something I promised to myself I wouldn't do...I went to the KH wiki to look for any new trivia about the characters in BBS and lo and behold I find out that they have most of the info, including the plot, about BBS up now. Due to my zero patience I went and read what happens! -Sighs- I knew I should have stayed away from the BBS section...

Riku: Can I please go now?

Fine! Mister no fun!

Riku: -Opens a Dark Portal and leaves.-

Xion: -Sighs- Who's here next time?

Oh yeah! I got a list made up! And all choices are final! -Takes out list.- Okay....next time out guest host is gonna be....Axel! -Blinks a few times.- Wait....that's not right...-Looks at list again.- HE CHANGED MY LIST!!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!! -Summons Serendipitous Duo and runs off to kill Axel.-

Xion: Ummm....h-hope you enjoyed this chapter! Come again for the next one! ^^'

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	10. Authors Note

-Channeling Mushu from Mulan- I LIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!

Wow...has...has it really been that long since I updated? REALLY?

I'm so sorry! -Bows- It's just been one thing after another for me! The two biggest reasons why I haven't updated is because school almost killed me and I've had some very severe anxity attacks that made me very ill for a couple of weeks.

I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but it might be hard because I'm currently really into Bleach and that's sucking up a lot of my imagination...as soon as I get the next chapter up this Authors Note will be deleted so there'll still be 9 chaps instead of 10.

Again, I'm really really really sorry! I hope that you all don't hate me!

~Rain Megami 


End file.
